TMNT truth or dare
by tmntfan123
Summary: TMNT does truth or dare! XD
1. Chapter 1

I am dancing in the middle of the turtles lair living room to 'The Bella's perform; Pitch Perfect' night core version continuously. "Come on Donnie! It's a great song! why not dance?!" I ask twirling around so my purple lace trim skirt goes out like a half opened umbrella. "Sorry Cat, I told you, I don't dance" Donnie replied shaking his head. Then, Mikey rushes into the room. "Sweet! random dance party!" Mikey smiles and we start to dance together spinning in a circle holding hands until we fall on the coach. I take the remote to turn off the music. "Hey guys! wanna play truth or dare?" I ask jumping up from my seat. "No way Cat, truth or dare + you = too much trouble" Leo said crossing his arm through the air. "Your no fun." I say frowning, I flipped back my long loose wavy/messy red hair that went down to my rib. I fixed the strap of my yellow silky tank top. I walked away to see Raph on my laptop. "Hey! give." I say rushing over there. Raph just gave me an evil smile and swiped it away. "Why?"Raph asked smirking. I started giving Raph that 'Really?' look. Raph, Leo, Mikey and I walk over to where Donnie is sitting. "Why snoop on my laptop?" I ask pushing Raph's head. "'Cause I wanna" he replied. "So, truth or dare? or what?" Raph asked closing my laptop. "YES!" Mikey, Donnie and I examined at the same time. We all looked at Leo with pout eyes next. "Ugh, fine" he said rolling his eyes. "Yeah! oh! one sec!" I grab my laptop from Raph and start to type in; . Then I log in to my email account. "What are you doing?" Leo asked tilting his head. I looked over and smiled. "Looking at my email for dare ideas. I have this blog called Truth Or Dare, you may also call it Trick or Trick, What's my prank is yours, or Twice the funny biz." I said looking at Mikey. I have at least like 200 emails already. "Jack pot" I say punching my fist in the air. "What's the first one?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Okay first one is from... cherryblossom101; Hello Cat! and turtles! :) I really want to hear you all sing. So I've assigned each of you a song. Donnie, sing; The Lucky one by Taylor Swift! 'makes evil face' Raph; Titanium. Leo; Rock me 1D. Mikey; Best Song ever 1D. and last but no least, Cat! I want you to sing When I'm gone (the cup song) BYE!" I smile. "So, who's first?" Donnie asked worried. "Well, 'Cause you sound worried I think you should go first!" I point to Donnie and he gulps. "Okay...

New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
Chasing fortune and fame.  
And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
You had it figured out since you were in school.  
Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.

Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one.

Can I stop now?" Donnie asked. "Yes." I say smiling. "Mikey, you next" "Okay! *clears thought*

Maybe it's the way she walked (wow!)  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards (wow!)  
Just like she already owned it

Zayn:  
I said can you give it back to me  
She said never in your wildest dreams

All:  
And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh

Done! thank you, and thank you!" Mikey took a bow and sat down.

"How about... Raph! u up, now!" I say pointing to the coach. He growled and went.

"*Sigh* okay...

You shout it loud

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I;m criticized.

But all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up.

I'm bullet proof! nothing to lose!

Fire away! fire away!

Ricochet! you take your aim.

Fire away fire away" Raph stooped and sat back down. I think he's really good! "I'll go" Leo said getting up.

"Do you remember summer '09

Wanna go back there every night  
Just can't lie it was the best time of my life  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud  
Oh my my they could never shut us down  
I used to think that I was better alone  
Why did I ever want to let you go  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah... Done" Leo came back to his seat. "Guess that leaves me." I take a plastic cup and start to play the beat.

"I;ve got my ticket for the long way round.

Two bottles of whisky for the way

and I sure would like some sweet company

and I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?

Wjen I'm gone, when I'm go-o-o-one.

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss my by my hair

you're gonna miss my everywhere oh.

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" I stopped and smiled. As I came back to my seat all the turtle's clapped.

"Okay, next one;


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey and I are playing with my 11 week old kitten Shadow while Raph and Leo are thumb wrestling over the last slice of pizza. Donnie and April are playing Rummie. "Ha! beat you the fourth time! try and take me down again April?" Donnie said pretending to do that 'I'm awesome' nail thing (even though he has none) "Okay." April said as she put Donnie in an arm lock with his Bo staff. "Okay alright I give!" Donnie yelled. "Mess with me again if you want" April replied.

"Hi readers! all these dares are from; aliengirl13! So here's the first one!

"Donnie: Kiss April!" "Noooo way! I'm not gonna-"

"It's another one of 'those' dares right?"

"How do you know?" Donnie asked.

"Because. They happen so often, the're predictable!" April smiled.

"So you know what? just here." April said quickly kissing Donnie on the cheek.

"Looks like I gotta go" April smiled and left.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Donnie did a back flip. "Nice..." Mikey said winking.

"What next?" Leo asked smiling.

"Okay um... the next one is; Turtles: Wear FRENCH MAID outfits that match the color if your mask!"

"I'll sow them!" I smile happily as I start.

**_20 minutes later_**

"Done! Now put 'em on wiredos!"

Each of the turtles moan and put the costumes on.

"Keep posing ppl! making memories here!" I say taking pics with my phone. A while later the turtles have the costumes off.

"Next up is this; Donnie: What are your favorite things about April?" Donnie read out. He gulped.

"Well, she's smart, beautiful, driven, brave, and fun. But can be serious. She's a mystery." I was stunned by that poetry. "Bravo! bravo!" I yell clapping. Donnie bowed and smirked. "Next one from the same person! 'Mikey: Eat a Ghost Pepper! (hottest pepper in the world)'" "I have that pepper!" Raph said holding it up. "Why?" Mikey asked wide eyed and scared. "I like it on my pizza." Mikey took the ghost pepper and ate it. " AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS OUT OF MY MOUTH! AHHHHH!" Mikey yelled running around holding his hands on his head.

**_1 hour later._**

"AHHHHHH! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OOOO-" Mikey was stopped by Raph. "here" he said holding up a jug of milk. Mikey quickly took it and started to jug. "Jug! Jug! jug! jug!" I exclaimed. He actually drank it all. "Whoa" Leo/Me/Donnie/Raph all said together. "So, next one?" Mikey asked smiling.

" Hmmm. Oh! I like this one! ' Donnie: Do not do ANYTHING while Mikey shows a video of you sleep talking! Make sure April is in the room.'" And she did. "Hey guys! turns out Serena was messing with my head. so what's up? anymore dares?"

"Ya actually! We're gonna watch a video!" I smirked at Donnie. "Sweet!" We all sat in a circle. "And... play!" Mikey said pushing the button on my phone. He loves buttons. Donnie hasn't said anything yet for like 3 minutes. "When will this end?" Leo said looking up annoyed. "I was about to ask the same thing." Raph said shaking his head with his eyes closed. "Wait! shhh! he's saying something!" I say exited. "*mumble*" really?" I ask. "Oh, I gotta go. sorry!" April said walking away. "Well wait! if we can't do this dare. there's a dare for you." Mikey said holding April's hand so she won't leave. Donnie shot daggers at him. Mikey blushed and let go. "Okay." April smiled and sat back down. " Here 'April: What are your favorite things about Donnie? and Your feelings for Donnie?'" April blushed and so did Donnie. "Well, I love how he's really smart even though he doesn't always make the brightest choices." April smirked at Donnie and Donnie did to. But blushed (wired combo for a facial expression).

"My feelings? well, he's like my younger brother, yet the same age... it's hard to explain. I love him. Bottom line. He's cute, does silly thing when I'm around, yet in a way, keeps it cool under pressure." April smiled at Donnie. Donnie blushed and giggled like a dork. "April, that was very brave of you." Mikey said patting her on the back. We knew it was a joke so we all laughed. "Bye!" April waved. We all waved back. "Okay guys, we're running out of time so this will be the last one and it will continue in the third chapter! Okay. ' Raph: Lick the ground!' Well, Raphie? go ahead." I cheer. Raph just growled at me and licked the ground. "Oh my god! it taste like Monkey ****!" Raph went to barf into the bathroom. "Well that's it for today!" I cheer happily. "BYE!" We all say with Leo the only one waving.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph and I are arm wrestling while Mikey is watching Myth busters with Donnie. April is having a thumb with Leo. 'H-hi! rrrrreaders!" I grunt trying to beat Raph who is spraining my arm. "Sup?" Raph asked totally calm. I managed to flip Raph over the table. "Cat one, Raph zero! Haha." I say walking to the coach. "What do we got today?" Mikey asked excitedly. Wow! we got a lot and a lot of dares/challenges!" "Let's do... that one." Leo said pointing to a challenge. "Kk. aliengirl13:Donnie: Sing Crazy 4 U by Ross Lynch (Look at April while doing it)! :)" I said smirking at Donnie. "Why Leo? why?" Donnie asked. And perfect! April was in here! :)))))). "It's not me, ask aliengirl13!" "Fine...

I played it safe,  
I kept my foot up on the break,  
I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today.  
Aw girl and then I met you,  
opened my eye to something new,  
you know you set me free like no one else,  
and got me acting a fool.  
Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!" Donnie stared to blush like mad. April did too. "Oh! look look lookie! Here's one I like! :) aliengirl13:Leo: Run in Splinters room like maniac and scream "HELP ME! THE VOICES IN MY  
HEAD ARE TELLING ME TO DANCE THE CHA CHA AND THEN KILL MICKEY MOUSE!" Leo looked at me and opened his mouth to say something. But I cut him off. "Don't blame me Leo, it's aliengirl13... (evil laugh)" Leo left.

**_4 minutes later._**..

"You, owe me, big time." Leo said to aliengirl13." "Here's another, looks like aliengirl13 is a fan! :) aliengirl13:  
Turtles: Whos bright idea was to give Mikey Leos swords?!" Raph pointed out. "Master Splinter's idea. Mikey ALMOST KILLED ME!" Leo said. April and I snickered and stopped once Leo shot us a death look. "Next one, you know, we'll just read them all in one them do 'em in order." I said. Mikey began to speak. "Kk. aliengirl13:

Donnie: Dress like a baby (bib, diaper, rattle, the works) then say "I love my  
mama" then hug April, start in baby costume for an hour.

Raph: Dress like a baby also only you go up to Splinter with a gallon of milk  
and say " mommys milk is better" then dump the milk on  
your head.

Donnie&April: Waltz with each other.

Donnie: Read one of your unsent love letters or love poems (cause we all know  
you write them) to APRIL and everyone

Donnie&April: DRESS LIKE EACH OTHER! (Aprils will be more like a humanized  
female version of Donnie...but for you Donnie no changes.)

Turtles: Act like each other! (Donnie and Mikey act like each other, while Leo  
and Raph act like each other)

Donnie&April: You cheated! This time I will be specific...Kiss each other...ON  
DA LIPS!

Donnie&April: How do you guys taste to each other? ( meaning Donnie what did  
April taste like and April what does Donnie taste like?)

Mikey: Eat another Ghost Pepper, only this time drink SPOILED milk!

Leo: Take Donnies bo staff and try and play fetch with Dogpound!" Mikey then let out a low whistle. "Wow." "Oh my god" "Lots of words" "Really?" "*Blinks*" Leo, April, Raph, Donnie and I said one by one.

"I don't wanna be a baby! I'm fifteen!"

"You think you got problems? I gotta do that and dump milk on my sensie's head!"

"Oh ya? Well I have to eat another ghost pepper!"

"Here you go" Raph pulls out a ghost pepper. "Gee thanks" Mikey said snatching it with a sour frown. He ate it! 'BRING THE MILK BRING THE MILK!" Leo brought expired milk.

"Kk, I think we have to go! but don't forget these dares. and Mikey hasn't drank the milk yet. we'll tell you what happened." "BYE!"


	4. Chapter 4

April, the turtles and I are sitting in a circle in the backyard grass, I'm making a daisy chain. "Hi readers! we have a long line of dares from our favorite sender! aliengirl13!" I said smiling and waving. "That's right, so get comfy." Donnie said laughing a bit. April smiled at him and he blushed. "Kk, first one: April: Sit on Donnie's lap for the rest of the chapter! this is gonna be good." Mikey said smiling. Donnie blushed uncontrollably and April got into his lap. Mikey took a picture. Leo, Raph and I rolled our eyes. "Oh guys! looks like we got one from a guest! but we have to wait until the end!" I said teasing everyone. "AWWW!" They all said. I smirked and went on. "Okay next one. aliengirl13: Leo! ding dong ditch Shredder!" We all looked at Leo and he shot daggers then left.

**At Shredders house.**

'Ding dong!' Leo ran away then Shredder opened the door. "Huh? who? what?! I SHALL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! Lousy teenagers." Shredder slouched and sipped his coffee walking away.

**At my house**

"Hey guys. It was awesome!" Leo said sitting down. "I knew you'd like it! :) now let's read the next one! alinegirl13: Donnie: tell April how you feel about her." I said smirking. "Ohhhhh!" Mikey,Leo,Raph,and I said. "Maybe we wanna give them some alone time." Raph said. We all quickly cleared my backyard. Then we all peeked. "Every time I get near you I get butterflies, I can't help but blush madly when you smile at me. Your so amazing, It's unreal." I wiped a fake tear from my face but Raph had real ones. We saw April hug Donnie for a long while. "That's, was beautiful bro!" Mikey said running up to Donnie and hugging him. I stared to clap with Leo. "Okay, enough with the jokes, let's get to the next dare!" I said laughing. "Kk, um alinegirl13: Turtles: ACT LIKE EACHOTHER! (Donnie/Mikey, Leo/Raph" "Noway am I acting like Leo-nerdo here" Raph exclaimed. "Hey! the isn't no treat for me either hothead." Leo and Raph started to growl at each other. "Dude's your both acting like Raph. Raph! be Leo!"

_**5 minutes later.**_

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?" Donnie asked. "Now if you want" I said smiling. "THANK GOD!" The turtles all said together. "aliengirl13: April and Donnie: Cat! you cheated! this time I will be specific! Kiss each other on DA LIPS! I will not tell you again!" I smirk at Donnie and so does Raph. April faced Donnie quickly grabbing his face and kissing him... ON DA LIPS! My jaw droped open in shock. Donnie had his eyes open and was blushing. Then they separated. "Whoa." Leo said eyes wide. Mikey just blinked and Raph just stared. "I have... no words" I said. Donnie smiled and did a triple flip. "BOOYAKASHA!" April laughed a bit. "Last dare. guest: I dare april to wear a fru fru glittery lacey dress" I said laughing. "Well, I don't have one, but I used to take ballet last year if that's good, I'll get one of my dance recital costumes. Back in a bit." April came back with her hair in a bun with dark blue ballet shoes and a dress that frilled out at the bottom and on the top it was silky with a glittery swirly line diagonal. "Nice." I said smiling. Donnie's jaw dropped open and Leo, Raph and Mikey just looked with no words. "You guys creep me out." I said pushing Raph. "Hey!" He said turning to face me. Leo just rolled his eyes playfully at me. "Well, that's all the time we have for today!" I said. WE all shouted together: "BYE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! Cat here! I might not be able to make some of these for a bit.**

** But please keep sending in dares, challenges or truths!**

** I would like that! :) So you should**

** Poor milk on your sibling! **

** Shampoo a Pig!**

** Groom a cow! **

** BYE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi readers!" I said smiling and waving. The turtles and I are all sitting in a row facing you. "We're back!" We all said giving jazz hands (and yes, even Raph). "Today we will take all the dares we missed, so grab a snack, this is gonna b G." Mikey said with an accent on the 'Long'.

"Kk, oh! we got one from my older sister... yay" I said sarcastically.

"Serena Sling: 'sup Cat! I have a dare for everyone (even u)  
Leo: I dare u to not talk about Space Heroes for a whole week.  
Raph: I dare you to blind fold yourself and kiss the first thing you bump into.  
Mikey: I dare you to eat 4 huge jugs of sugar.  
Donnie: I dare you to kiss Cat. (doesn't matter how)  
Cat: I dare you to tell everyone how much you LOVE your sister.' Oh no" I said.

"Why no? I GET TO EAT LOADS OF SUGAR DUDDET!"

"Ya, that's the 'Oh no'"! Leo exclaimed.

"Oh"

"Mine's really dumb, not talking about Space Heroes? I can so do that."

"You just said it though." Donnie said smirking.

"Shut up."

"Sugar time!" Mikey ran into my house to get all the sugar.

**4 minutes later.**

"Wow! this sugar is really kicking up! I feel like I can do anything! *gasp* Maybe I can fly!" Mikey ran into the living room and jumped off the coach.

"It didn't work." Mikey groaned laying on the ground.

"YA, we knew it wouldn't, but I wanted to see you do it." Then Raph stared to laugh but no one else did.

"I can't be the only one who finds that funny."

"Let's get on with the next one!" I said taking my lap top.

"Raph, here is you blind fold, Ima make a quick call." I said handing Raph his blind fold. Then I took out my cell phone.

"W-who are you calling?" Raph asked.

"You'll see." I smirked. My Sister Serena walked in.

"Kk Raph! GO!" I said just finishing spinning him around. He looked like a retarded Zombie walking around (more like tripping onto things and putting his arms out doing a messed up harmlam shake). He finally came to a stop at my sister.

"Hi."

"Hi" Then Raph and Serena kissed. "Bye." The brown haired girl with blue eyes left.

Raph was just smiling and standing there in satisfaction. "Raph? you okay buddy?" Donnie asked putting his hand on his older brothers shoulder.

"W-wha? ya I'm fine, let's do the next one."

"Oooooo! Raph likes my sister! Raph likes my sister!" I chanted. Mikey joined in but we changed it Serena.

"Shut up!" Raph said clenching his fist. Mikey and I stopped and moved to the next one.

"What was it again?" Leo asked. I checked my laptop for the dares. "Serena Sling: 'Donnie: I dare you to kiss Cat. (dosen't matter how)'" I blushed and so did Donnie. Donnie kissed my cheek and we all stopped in awkward silence.

"Glad April wasn't here to see that? am I right?" Mikey said teasing Donnie.

"Shut up Mikey"

"Okay, you player."

Donnie just shot him daggers. Mikey backed up and smiled very cheesy like.

"Okay we have some more! yay! This ones a question. Guest: 'Cat, what's wrong with you? I'm not being mean but I'm just curious.'"

"Well, I really don't know, actually, I think my mom used to be like a competitive breath holder when she still had me in. Either that or I get my what ppl call 'Dumb jeans' from my Uncle Dwight. He's not totally dumb but... he does drink, a lot so, SHHHH." I explained. "That was both interesting and disturbing." Donnie said. I just laughed then stopped. "Ummm, raspberry789: I've always wanted to know what instruments the turtles play! if they do, plz share!'"

"Cool, what do you guys play?"

"Drums"

"Electric Guitar"

"Bass Guitar"

"Key-bored. Or I like to call it the T-bored."

"Piano, Violin, Clarinet, and my voice."

Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie and I all said.

"I can't believe you named TWO thing without me now!"

"Get over it Mikey! I don't wanna go through this again!"

"Well you should've thought of that before you named something without me!"

"Seance when did you guys become and old bickering married couple?" I asked pointing.

They both just stopped and looked at me then nodded.

"She's got a point" Mikey said.

"Of cores she does shell brain." Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Next. Ghost-shower: 'I know it's not Halloween yet but could you put this dare somewhere so you won't forget it? But I dare the turtles to go trick-or-treating this year! X3 your welcome.'"

"Awesome!" Mikey said then Raph just hit his head.

"Ow! why dude?" Mikey asked looking at him.

Raph just shrugged.

"Stop it you two." Leo said firmly.

" 3rd last one, Guest: 'I dare all of you to sing The Vacation Song Chipmunks.' "

"I do an awesome chipmunk" I said.

"

Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
Back here at home with nothing to do  
Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stay  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me, I should have run  
But I thought it was just for fun  
I see, I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should have known all along that time would tell

A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone" We all did a high three (not me. I used all my fingers).

"Wanna sing Trouble?" I asked.

"YES!" The turtles exclaimed.

"

No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

If you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
Hey you know it's time to go  
And you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble

No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, yea, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

So if you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go, go

Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah

I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah  
I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah"

"That was fun" I said. Mikey kissed my cheek. He just smiled and so did I.

"Next one. Ghost-Shower: 'I dare Cat to cut her hair in the craziest rocker way ever! don't dye it though, Red is good.' " "Oh god" I said. Raph smirked. We had the same idea. He could cut my hair, Raph knew all about crazy rock hair, IDK how but he does. "Okay Cat, come on." Raph sounded a bit evil. I shot him a death glare but he just laughed.

**5 minutes later.**

I came out with spunky shorter hair that Spiked out at the bottom, half of my hair looked like it was shaved but wasne't. (Did I spell that right?)

"No, you didn't" Donnie said.

"Shut up Donnie. Typo's happen all the time"

He just smirked. My hair had some extensions on the side, it was a black feather about my hair length now thanks to Raph.

"I hate it, and Love it." I said smiling at Raph.

"Aren't I the artist?" Raph asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him. We went to sit down and Mikey spoke up.

"Banging hair duddet!" He winked and smiled. I did to.

"Not bad Raph" Donnie said smiling.

"It's cool" Leo added.

"Next one, Guest: Mikey and Cat, you have to sing Meant to Be from Teen Beach movie while dancing.

"Cool." Mikey said, we stood up and joined hands.

"Mikey: I believe we all have a soul mate, the chance for a perfect duett, But in my mind I see, the chick, who is meant for me. She'll be someone who is lovely  
Someone wonderful and true

Me:  
The kind of boy  
Who makes who makes you smile  
Even when you're feeling blue

Mikey and I:  
And I know, I know she's out there  
Most definitely  
Oh yeah  
Not a phony, or a fake  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake  
My meant to be  
When it's meant to be  
The stars seem to glisten,  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!  
La la la, la la la laaaa la la la." At the end Mikey and I kissed. We sat down but first took a bow.

"Kk, LAST dare of the day! raspberry789: I dare you to say this tongue twister; How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood.' " I said.

"Wha?!" Mikey said like Tanner from Teen Beach Movie. I laughed and We went on. "Wait, this dare is for the readers! oooooh!" I said.

Good luck saying that." Donnie said.

"You'll need it." added Leo.

"Totally" Mikey said.

"BYE!" Raph and I said closing my lap top.


	7. Chapter 7

"H-hi r *gasp* readers" I say panting. Mikey and I are at an abandon arcade center. We are versing each other in break dancing. Raph, Leo and Donnie couldn't make it because they we're to chicken to come! "That's right, oh BTW, Cat baby you really suck against me." I stick my tongue out at Mikey and keep dancing. Mikey's wearing an orange wrist band for IDK what reason. I am wearing my favorite Koala tuque and mincraft sweater. I have neon pink and black high tops with one pink shoe lace on one shoe, and green neon on the other. I'm wearing jeggings, this is kind of my everyday look. "K Mikey, you beat me, we gotta check the dares now." I say stopping and having a gallon of water. I was hotter than a husky in Hawaii. Did I forget to mention that I was raised on a farm? I'm a country girl by heart. You may ask why I'm telling you all this stuff now, I have a very serious reason between me and my family... I forgot to tell u. :p. But I'm not lying about who I am. :) I like me. "Booyaka- *falls in tiredness*" Mikey said/did. I laughed and helped him up. I grabbed a quick icecream from the snack bar and came back to Mikey. "Let's see what we got, Guest:

Leo/Raph: dance Acro aka flexibility style like flips  
Bridges and cartwheels then splits put you need to do those at the  
Same time. (evil laugh)  
Cat: I dare you to be the wicked witch of the west and say surrender  
Dorothy and I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!  
Mikey: hang upside down for 1 hour, WIRED BUT OKAY! We won't do the first one because Leo/Raph aren't here."

"Boooo." Mikey said with his thumbs down.

"It's not my fault they're babies for not coming!"

"Uh ya kind of, you said that ghost where here, that really got Raph. Nice." Mikey said bumping my fist. I smiled.

"Okay, I'll do my best witch um... thingy. *Cackles* I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog to!. *cackles very demented*"

"My turn!" Mikey ran over to the concession stand hung upside down from the ledge.

**Two hours later**

Luckly I can tell time and not Mikey. "Is my hour up yet?!" Mikey whined.

"Ya, it was really up a long time ago, I just wanted to see how red your face would get, I guessed Donnie when April just smile's at him and you're even more red! That's probably near the reddist shade ever." I said laughing. Mikey got down and was really whoosy. "Cooooool." Mikey said. "Am I sitting down." Mikey asked, he wasn't. "Oh god." I gave my self an epic face palm.

**Very later,**

"Alright, Mikey's all better, It's 11:37pm and we should move on to the next dare! :)" I said with glee. Mikey smiled big and bright. "Okay,

cherryblossom101: Hi Cat! I heard you and Mikey are the only ones this time. So I've been prepared with my dares!

Cat: Steal a Slushie, two chocolate bars, one big bag of sour keys, a cotton candy bag, then eat it all clean, then ride on that mechanical bull.

Mikey: Convince your brothers to come then start a food fight."

"Sweet! Raph covered in pop rox here I come!"

"I can't believe I gotta eat all that junk, I'll be more stuffed than a turkey on Thanksgiving!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine" I took all that stuff and ate it, next we got that bull started up. So far I was rocking it! Until...

I TOTALLY FUKED! I fainted and puked... on Mikey. I woke up in a short bit.

"You okay there Cat?"

"I'm fine," I look over at my puke.

"Sorry, wait... when did I have pizza?"

Mikey just laughed Then took out his T-phone.

**Minutes later**

"Mikey! you said there was an emergency!" Leo burst through the door with his Katanas.

"Mikey? MIKEY!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey came out of nowhere throwing a hot dog at Leo.

"Oh it's on!" Leo charged at Mikey putting his Katana blades away.

"AWESOME!"

"WHOO HOO!" Raph and Donnie shouted. Soon enough we were all throwing food at each other.

"Eat this!" Raph threw a pizza slice at Mikey and he caught it in his mouth.

"Nice Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Mikey bowed.  
'what going on in he-!" April got hit by a chip bag that Donnie threw. Then everyone stopped.

"Sorry April! You okay?" Donnie rushed over to her.

"I'm fine, food fight happen or something?"

"Ya..." I said.

"Wanna join?!" Mikey asked cheery

"Well I don't know- HI YA!" April took a smile dip packet out of the stand behind her, she opened it and chucked at me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I took a pizza slice and aimed for April's headband, I knocked it right off.

"Hey!"  
"Oops!"

"BYE READERS!" We all smiled and waved and then went on with the food fight.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi readers. *cough cough*" I am sitting on the coach with my favorite hoodie so I'm warm, I have jeggings on and a head band on... I am also cuddling my polar bear (favorite) stuffie. "Cat has a minor cold, but she should be fine." Donnie said smiling. "Ya" Mikey patted my head and I just playfully rolled my eyes. "Let's see what we got today!" Leo said getting a hold of my laptop. "Hey! hands off my baby!" I said snatching it away. "You're baby?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow. "Ya, I just really love my laptop, Like you do Spike, is that so wrong?" I said sticking up my nose in the air like a big nosed person. Raph just rolled his eyes. "Okay um... Serena Sling:" I began. "Yes" Raph whispered pulling his arm inward to his body with a fist. I just looked at him and he looked at me shockingly with a mix of: I didn't just do that... "Anyway...

I have a question for Raph and Cat and a dare for her 2.  
Raph: Did you enjoy the kiss or not?  
Cat: Who is your fave turtle and kiss him on DA LIPS!  
PS, thanks for the kiss Raph :3" Raph just blushed. "Raph like Serena Raph likes Serena!" Mikey and I chanted. But then I coughed to stop and Raph just smirked. I growled at him. He laughed and I continued. "So Raph, liked the kiss with meh sis?" I asked with rapper arms. Mikey just smiled and nodded like a gangsta. "Well, I mean uh... LOVED IT! now shut up." Raph admitted. "WHOO HOO! Raph likes Serena Raph likes Serena!" I coughed again... ._. "aria tavoosi:

I dare leo make mikey throw his chain at me so i can dodge and nail  
karai with it as she trys to trash the party . then i will hit her in the face  
with an egg and see if april and donnie will shower karai with cool temp hot  
glue guns.: )... I don't understand that one so we won't so it... sorry, but anything I don't understand won't be allowed. But we still could throw eegs at Karia." I smiled. All the turtles nodded except Leo. "What's the matter Leo? to scared to hit your... 'CRUSH?' 3" I smirked. "Fine, I'll so it."

"Oh Karai!" I yelled in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want?!"

"Eat hot egg!" I yewlled throwing an egg at her face.

"Ew! what the?!"

"Booaykasha!" Mikey yelled spiking an egg on Karia's head. Leo just watched in sadness, did I feel sorry for him? ... NO WAY! Karai's an ass. I know she maybe Miwa but what she did in the past was so not cool.

"I'm out of here!" Karia left.

"Okay umm. Oh! we forgot one! You gotta pick your fave turtle and kiss 'em!" Donnie teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did to. I looked around awkwardly and I saw Raph shaking his head saying: not me not me! Either he doesn't like me at all or he doesn't want my cold... or both. I shot him a death glare and he stopped. I just quickly took Mikey and kissed him. "Do you care about my cold?" I asked. "No, it's just minor." I giggled and we kissed once more. "That was fun" I said.

"We are running out of time! we should go" I said waving.\

"BYE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Kk, I've been getting a lot of really and I mean REALLY inapropiate dares and they're just to wired and I can't image the turtles and April doing that stuff, so if you don't see one of your dares on here, you'll know I don't wanna do them.**


End file.
